Secrets Don't Make Friends
by Desire
Summary: When Jess takes Rory to meet some of his old friends a party gets out of hand and Rory ends up in the hospital, but one part of the night becomes a secret that only Rory and one other person know. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

"Remember when we were in love?" said the voice over Dean's phone.

"Yes" said Dean, rubbing his forehead… tired.

"You were a great kisser, made me feel so… safe and happy"

"Rory, what's wrong?" said Dean, getting sick of it.

"I'm drunk okay! I'm freakin' drunk and I don't even know where I am!"

"Huh? Are you okay?" said Dean, suddenly very worried, "let me call your mom!"

"No! She doesn't know where I am… I don't know where I am! I was with Jess, but I don't know where he is either."

"That little"

"No, Dean, don't worry," she paused, hearing the door of the cheap motel room opening, "he's back! I have to go – he'll get mad. Bye."

She hung up the phone and laid down just as Jess came in. "Are you okay," he said, "I brought you some water."

"I feel so sick"

"I know Rory, but I promise I'll take care of you."

"Thanks for saving me Jess"

"I shouldn't have ever let you go back to my old school with me, who did you go with?"

"Two girls, they were nice."

"Do you remember their names?"

"Annette and Eileen… one was real tall and the other one had really really really red hair. There was 3 boys with them. One told me I was beautiful… his name was…"

Jess finished her sentence, "Brent Poled." 

"Yeah – How did you know?"

"How much did you drink?"

"At least half a bott-" she leaned over the trashcan and threw up again."

"Rory that's way to much, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

"No! I have a perfect record. Harvard. I'm going to harvard!"

"I know. I know. Okay I won't take you to the hospital, but I am calling you mom."

"No!"

"There is no arguing about this one."

Jess picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The Phone rang at the Gilmore house at 12:30. Lorelei hadn't been able to sleep so she was watching I Love Lucky Reruns and painting her nails. She answered the phone giddily "Hello!" 

"Lorelie – uh, this is Jess."

"Ah… you're the reason my daughter is out so late! I thought you were taking the 9:00 train back!"

"We were planning on it."

"But"

"We went to a party at one of my old friend's houses. I stopped to talk to somebody and she disappeared."

"But you found her? Right?"

"Yeah, but she's – she's really drunk, I think she may have alcohol poisoning."

"No way, my daughter doesn't drink. She's going to Harvard."

"I'm not joking Lorelei, and she won't let me take her to the hospital."

"Okay if she gets any worse take her anyway, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?" 

"Buck's Motel"

"We've stayed there before. I'm going as fast as I can."

****

2 months later

Rory stared out her window. She had a book in her hand but she didn't read it. She had had to go to the hospital that night. She had had her stomach pumped, and was physically fine, but everything she had spent her whole life building up was gone. She had been the perfect good girl, and now she got stares and she walked down the street. Jess was still there for her, but she wasn't all there. She was off in her own world. Because she had a secret, something that nobody knew but her. She remembered walking into the bedroom – it had been cold. She was already drunk and Brent had kissed her. She remembered nothing of that night except for that part. Every detail was still vivid in her mind. "Don't, please" she had said many times, but Brent had told her to be quiet, that she would have fun. Then he left her all alone in the bedroom. She got dressed and stumbled out into the hallway and passed out. She didn't remember very much after that. Jess however, did. He carried her to his car and drove her to the motel. He was worried. God, she was so innocent, and this was all his fault. 

Rory heard a knock at her door. "Rory, it's mom, Jess is here, should I let him in or use my Karate moves on him?" Rory said "let him in," Jess came in and sat down on her bed, "Hey Rory," he said smiling. Rory didn't say anything. Jess frowned but then said, "want to go to Luke's and get some food? I bet I can get you some for free!" Rory said, "lets take a walk,"

Jess agreed, happy to be doing something and they started walking through the town. After a little bit she held tighter to him and said, "Jess, everybody's looking at me." Jess looked around and said, "No there not Rory. Don't worry about it." Rory sighed, "I'm so paranoid lately."

"Hey, just don't worry." He said. But then a face emerged from the crowd, and this one was staring. Rory got scared and suddenly pulled Jess even closer. "Oh my god." She said. Then Jess saw him to. "What are you doing here?" he said. "Dude calm it down," said Brent, "hey baby." Jess glared, "stay away from her. It was YOUR fault she ended up in the fucking hospital." "Yeah well we had fun, didn't we, baby?" Rory frowned ghost white, and he realized she had never told. He winked at her. "Lets talk alone." Jess said, "No." but Rory, reluctantly said, "One second Jess, I'll be right back." She walked away keeping a safe distance. Then Brent said smiling, "You never told anybody that we did it, did you?" She frowned, "Did it? Did it? I said NO Brent." "You enjoyed it that's all that matters." "I did not. That was Rape. Do I need to spell it for you?"

"So what? You liked it. Should have said no more." "I could tell the police." "This long after? Wouldn't do any good, and anyways, you won't because you don't want anybody to know." He had a point and they both knew it. He smiled, "you were a virgin, weren't you?" She lowered her eyes, "leave me alone, and never come back." She walked away, and back to Jess, who was very worried and curious. 

"What was that all about?" said Jess.

"I wanted to tell him what a awful person he was, and it was not something your young ears should have heard."

Jess laughed with her, and it was the first time in a long time.

Rory smiled, and hid all the pain deep inside herself.


	2. The New Student

A week later Rory and Jess and Lorelei were sitting on the couch watching an old movie. Rory and Lorelei were reciting all the words while Jess looked at them like they were strange. Lorelei was especially enjoying herself, very happy to have "normal" Rory back. Jess rolled his eyes at the pair and said, "I'm gonna get a soda." The girls nodded and the phone rang. Then it rang again. Lorelei, "He was up, wasn't he Rory." "Yep, definitely up. You have to get it." Jess walked over and answered the phone. "Hello?" "What are you doing there?" came the unmistakable voice of Dean. "Uh… I'm hanging out with Rory, you know, my girlfriend. What are you doing calling?" Dean sighed, "I've been worried about Rory ever since she called me from that hotel you left her at." Jess was like "I don't know what you're talking about, but seeing as you're only making an absolute idiot out of yourself, I'm going to go." He hung up. As he walked into the room Rory tore her eyes of the screen to ask, "who was it?" "Tele-marketer." "Ugh," said Rory, "do those people EVER quit?"

The next day Rory walked into Chilton. Some people gave her the cold stares that had grown old and boring after 2 months. Paris walked up to her and said, "the newspaper meets at 6." Rory, "why not after school?" "Listen Rory, you're lucky you're still on the newspaper staff. We'll leave it for good students and people to decide the times." Paris walked off and Rory heard a voice behind her go, "what crawled up her ass and died there?" Rory turned around and saw… him. "What are you doing here?" Brent smirked, "I'm a student, just enrolled." Rory said, "You don't have the money or the academic.." Brent stopped her, "Straight A student, and my daddy has money coming out of his ears." Rory frowned, "you live in New York. Why come here?" Brent smiled, "To be with my girlfriend, of course." Rory said, "and who would that be?" Brent put his arm around her waist, "you." Rory frowned and walked away. She made it to Health class barely on time, just as her teacher was introducing Brent to the class. He said, "You take a seat next to Miss Gilmore, she'd be happy to get you started I'm sure. You made it to Chilton just in time for our Sex unit… Today we'll be talking about date rape. Rory grimaced. The movie started, and a girl named "Jane," the name had of course been changed started talking about how she had been raped at a party because she was drunk. She kept repeating, "It wasn't okay. It was wrong. It was still rape." Suddenly Rory became very dizzy, She raised her hand and said, "Mr. Robertson, I need to use the restroom." When she made it their she leaned against the wall and just started to cry and cry. She briefly considered calling up her mother and telling her everything, and getting her away from Brent, but she didn't want Jess to know, he felt guilty enough already, and he told her that her virginity was one of his favorite qualities about her. Would he still like her if he knew what she had done when she should have been with him? She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and shut her eyes. Then she felt somebody slide their arms around her waist, it was Brent. "I said stay away from me. I hate you," she said, still crying. He didn't say a word, he just covered her mouth with his and wrapped her in a passionate kiss. She hated him, it was true, but somehow she felt herself kissing back. He locked the door to the girls bathroom, and slowly unbuttoned her sweater. She didn't even think about what she was doing, but she just did it. This time it was willingly, and they had sex on the bathroom floor. They walked out into the hall, she was still crying, and what she had just done had not yet sunk in. The headmaster stopped them in the hall. "Rory, I expected more of you. And you sir, will find that this is not the conduct we permit at Chilton. Ditching class is not permitted. You will both serve a week of detention.

Rory walked away to her locker to get her books for the next class and Brent stood by himself happily. A whole week of detention with just him and Rory Gilmore. Life was good.


	3. Regrets and Pain

The realization of what she had done hit her the second she got home. Damn him, she thought. He had played off her emotions. She hated everything about him, and just willingly did something she had never thought she would do randomly, in a school bathroom, and without a relationship. And she certainly didn't want a relationship with this… rapist. She lay on the floor of her room, her cheek pressed against the cold floor. She heard singing, a cheerful tune sung happily as Lorelei entered the house, and "Honey, I'm home" came her giddy voice. Rory wanted to run into her mother's arms and tell her everything, and for her to hold her like she had when she had been a child. But Rory knew she was grown up now. And especially now, she couldn't just yell "Rape" and get everybody's sympathies, now she couldn't ever tell, because then everybody would know about the time she did it willingly. 

Detention: Day 1

Rory sulked into the classroom, detention definitely wasn't something she was used to. Brent slid into the desk next to her and said, "the bathroom was fun, but on the teacher's desk would be even better." She pretended not to hear him. A old bald teacher checked them in, instructed them to be quiet and left to find some food in the teacher's lounge. Rory enthralled herself in "Of Men and Mice" and tried to ignore her companion. Brent put his hand on her back and then started running his fingers through her silky hair. "J-J-Just don't touch me Brent." He smiled and started massaging her neck, "That's not what you said yesterday, was it? Wouldn't it suck for you if you're loverboy found out?" Rory glared at him, "you wouldn't do that." He smiled, "The hell I wouldn't. And if you don't do what I tell you, he will." Rory, "Brent, that's over." Brent smiled meanly, "Rory, babe, it's only the beginning."

Brent took her hand after detention and led her to his car. She couldn't believe she was complying, but what was she going to do? Brent was certainly vicious enough to tell Jess about the time in the bathroom. She hated him for it, but she just had to do what he said. Sooner or later he'd get sick of it, so she'd just do whatever he said for now. Brent smiled on the inside. Rory was his, and she knew it. She had no other options, and Brent could get whatever he wanted. He drove her to his house and she walked sullenly inside. The house itself wasn't that big, but it was nicely furnished. He pushed her down on the couch. Rory played along. She rolled over on top of him and unzipped his pants. He dropped her skirt off of her and for the second time in 2 days the chilton sweater fell to the ground. A little bit later Brent drove Rory back to Chilton and she went home. The phone rang almost immediately, it was Jess. Rory tried to act normal and happy, but she couldn't. She was her rapist's bitch, and her boyfriend was just being comforting and perfect. She asked him to come watch movies with her. When he got there they lay on the couch watching movies. The were just making out, but Jess felt like he had the ok to go ahead. So Rory had sex on a couch for the second time that night. Afterwards Jess kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I love you. I know you must love me because you've given me something special, your virginity." 


	4. Breaking The News

Rory looked at her image in the mirror. A year ago she would have been concerned about if she looked nice, if the boys would notice. 

Now all she wanted was to see that girl again. She'd give anything for a bad hair day to be her biggest concern. Her cheeks were tear-

streaked but she didn't care enough to wipe them away. The phone rang, but she didn't answer it. She had convinced her mother she was 

sick, and Lorelei hadn't made her go to school. Jess had called, he knew she wasn't sick, but thought she was upset about the previous 

night. Rory realized how much she loved him. She couldn't keep secrets from the people she loved anymore. She had two options, she 

could tell, or she could kill herself. A bottle of pills weren't far from her hand, but she had decided not to use them. All she wanted was for

her mom to hug her and tell her it was going to be okay. Lorelei was convincing. She heard the door open, and ran to it,"Mom, thank god 

you're home." But it wasn't Lorelei at the bottom of the stairs. It was Dean. "Oh, Dean, what are you doing here?" Dean looked down, 

"I've been worried about you Rory. We haven't talked since you called me that night." Rory said, "Dean, thanks for being worried about 

me but," Dean cut her off, "Rory, I'm still in love with you. I want to protect you." She was slightly taken aback. In the months since they 

had broken up, Dean had gone with many different girls. He continued, "Look at what Jess did to you Ror, he doesn't deserve you!" Rory 

said quietly, "Jess had been so good to me Dean. I'm in love with him." Dean said quietly, "I'm sorry, but I'll never stop loving you." 

Rory hugged him. He looked pleadingly into her eyes and she looked back. "One Last Kiss?" said Dean, almost begging. They were 

kissing when Lorelei walked into the house. "Oh My God!" said Lorelei. Rory immediately pulled away. Dean looked hurt and said, "I 

better go." Lorelei looked at Rory, "What was that all about?" Rory looked down, "he said he wanted a last kiss." Lorelei hugged her, "Oh 

honey." They hugged and suddenly Rory was crying, "Mom, I have to tell you something." An Hour Later, after the story had been told, 

Lorelei and Rory were crying, sitting hugging on the couch. Lorelei said, "It's okay now Rory." It was a small town, and Rory wanted to 

be the first to tell Jess. Lorelei and her walked into the diner and Rory grabbed Jess's hand. "I have to talk to you," she said. When they 

got to the upstairs apartment he said, "Rory, I don't want you to regret last night." She kissed him, "This isn't about last night Jess. I 

haven't told you everything. When I was drunk at that p-p-party Brent raped me. Then he came to school and took advantage of me. He 

told me he would tell everybody if I didn't go back to his house with him. I did. I was so scared that you wouldn't love me anymore if you 

knew. He ruined my life Jess." She was crying now, and he was hugging her. "I will always love you Rory. I promise. Nothing can change 

that." After Rory left Jess started punching the wall. Nobody could do this to Rory. He set out to find Brent.

Nearby, the story of Rory being raped had spread throughout town to Dean. He hadn't however heard the whole story. He had assumed 

that Jess had raped her. He stroked a semi-automatic handgun in his pocket. He was sitting on a park bench all alone. It was dark. He saw 

Rory leave the diner, holding hands with her mom. They didn't see him. That was his Rory, the precious, beautiful, perfect Rory. How 

could Jess think of doing that to her. She had just said she loved Jess. How had he warped her mind like that? Well he wouldn't hurt her 

again. Dean would make sure of that. 

Jess left the diner. He had a cigarette in his hand, this time if any was one he needed one. He had told Luke he needed to be alone. Luke 

understood. Or at least Luke said he did. Jess wondered how anybody could understand the guilt he was feeling. If he hadn't taken her 

back to his town, and agreed to go to the party, this would never have happened. It was all his fault. He didn't exactly know where he was 

going to find Brent, but Rory said he lived in Stars Hollow. It was a small town. 

Dean saw Jess leave the diner. The bastard was smoking. Quietly he left the bench and began to follow Jess. Smoking that cigarette 

would be the last thing he would ever do. He wouldn't ever hurt Rory again. Dean put his finger on the trigger and walked to wear Jess 

was. After about an hour and half Jess sat down in the middle of the park. It was quiet, dark, nobody was around. Dean approached him.


	5. Saving Rory

Dean was so by a tree near the bench. Close enough to… kill. But at the second that his had was about to hit the trigger, Rory ran to Jess. Dean didn't know why she would be running to him, but he knew that he couldn't do what he was about to do in front of her. He did however eavesdrop on them. 

Rory hugged him and they began kissing. "I love you Jess," said Rory. Jess kissed her. "I love you too Lorelei Gilmore." Rory cuddled to him and he put his arms around her protectively. "Never leave me?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Never." He whispered back. They kissed again, Dean could barely watch. Then Rory stopped and said, "Jess, you're not mad that that when we… had sex it wasn't my first?" Jess was stunned, "Rory, No! I would never ever be mad at you for that. It's not your fault." Dean didn't understand. So if Jess hadn't raped Rory, then who had? 

Brent emerged from the shadows. "Did she tell you that in the bathroom at Chilton it had been willingly?" Jess turned and his face turned to rage. Behind the tree, Dean understood and his face was even worse than Jess's. Jess got up. "You fucking asshole." He approached him. Dean then came out of the bushes. He held the semi-automatic up and pointed it at Brent. "Let Rory's real boyfriend handle this one Jess." Jess backed off and went to Rory, he wasn't about to fight with a man with a gun. 

Dean said, "So you're the one who hurt Rory. Nobody gets away with that. Nobody." Brent said, "Oh my god Rory, babe, how many jealous boyfriends are about to kill me because I bed you before they did?" It was the last thing he ever said. Dean fired the gun again and again. Rory was screaming, and Jess said, "Dean, let us leave?" Rory looked pleadingly at him, "Dean please. Let us go." Dean's smile faded, "Rory I would never ever hurt you." Jess and Rory turned and started to walk away, and it hit Dean that the sound of the semi-automatic in this small town was sure to bring many people running. He ran away. 

Later that night, Lorelei was bringing tons of Coffee from Luke's, he was making as much as possible for Rory. Jess was staying with her and she simply buried herself in his arms. "God, did that really happen?" Jess nodded, "yeah. Dean killed Brent." Rory was pale. "What are we going to do? The police are going to want to know who did it." Jess rubbed her neck, "Ror, I promise everything is going to be all right. Dean bought a semi automatic earlier today, they already have him in custody." Rory frowned, "Dean didn't even know about Brent! Why would he buy that gun for?" Rory, he thought that the person who had done that to you was had been…. Me." Rory said, "He was going to.." Jess nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay now Rory, I love you." She closed her eyes and said, "I love you too Jess."

Dean was sitting in a small cell at the police station. He could hear Lorelei arguing with the sheriff, the walls were thin. "No, I have to talk to him!" The sheriff wasn't budging, "against the rules." Lorelei was angry now. "You know what's against the rules? My beautiful, innocent daughter getting raped by some jerk. The fact that her life will never be the same again! If I had had access to a semi-automatic I would have been doing the exact same thing Dean did. Actually I'd have been much much crueler. So don't you stop and try to tell me what's fair and what's not. You are going to let me talk to him."

The next noise Dean heard was the bars opening. Lorelei walked down to where Dean's cell was and looked at him through the bars. "No weapons?" she asked, trying to make jokes. "None," he replied, somberly, "I thought.. I didn't know that this Brent guy even existed. I thought it was Jess… I was going to kill Jess." Lorelei said, "Listen Dean. Rory really loves Jess and he loves her back. You can hate him as much as you want, I used to too, but he treats her perfectly. He loves her. He protects her." Dean cut her off, "that's all I wanted to do. Protect her." Lorelei said, "Dean, the state is pretty hard on murderers." He let out a monotone laugh, "I think I'll easily be able to plead insanity." She said, "I don't know why I came, but part of it is to say Thank You. I can't believe that you would have hurt the boy my daughter loves, but the fact that in the process you killed the man who hurt my baby, well all I have for that is thanks. Rory is scared right now, might never be able to say it to you herself, but you did her a big favor." Dean smiled, "I saved Rory." Lorelei frowned, "No Dean, Jess is saving her. Day by Day. It's not your job to save her." Lorelei left, and Dean sat down on the small cot. She Loved Jess. He couldn't believe it. She loved Jess. 


	6. Authors Note gasp gurgle groan

Hello All! Thanks for reading. First of all I want to know what you guys think about me making Dean the hero, and not Jess. Sorry, but I wanted Brent DEAD and I didn't want to make it so messy as to have Jess do it. Also, you guys should check out Angel Monroe's story, it has the basic beginning as mine, but it changes quiet differently! Now this is not the end of this story, but I'm not exactly sure which of the crazy ideas in my imagination to take it to! I know this fic has offended people, which I think is kind of crazy to be offended over a story about **imaginary **people, but whatever! You all can look forward to plenty more offensive chapters to come! 

Much Love,

Desire


	7. The Way it Should Be

AN: Sorry about the paragraphing I just can't seem to figure it out!

'

Rory woke up before Jess did, but she was still in his arms. He had promised not to leave her. The couch had been uncomfortable, but she had been with the most comforting person she knew, besides her mother that is. Rory slowly left Jess's arms and walked to the kitchen. Warm coffee was waiting for her with a note, "Rory – Just picked this up at 8 don't drink after 8:30! I'm going to see your grandparents. I love you. –Mom" Rory sipped the coffee… it was 8:10. 

For a few moments, the past months hadn't existed. She had woken up in the arms of her true love, to the smell of fresh Luke's coffee and a declaration of her mother's love. Any other girl would call this the day of dreams, but to Rory today was only waking back up to the nightmare that was her life. So Brent could no longer bother her. The marks he had made on her life, the scars, would always remain with her, she could only pray they would not always be open wounds.

For a few seconds Rory wondered what people were saying about her at Chilton. She knew that people had to know everything. Dean passed through her mind also… she was so confused about him. He had taken away the man who hurt her, but had intention to take away her true love. Dean was a mix of anger, jealously, rage, and protective instinct. Throw in a semiautomatic handgun, and disaster was bound to happen. All Rory wanted was a hot shower to wash away the past days events. The sound of the shower woke Jess up. He had wanted to wake up before her, to never make her be alone, but she seemed okay. The shower stopped, and he saw Rory come out in a towel. She didn't blush when she saw him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and Rory dropped her towel. "Rory, are you sure you want…" "Shh" she said, beckoning him to her. He removed his clothes to. They didn't have sex, they just held each other. For the first time in months she felt completely protected now. 

Rory got dressed, and when her mother came home she said, "I think I need to see Dean." Lorelei hugged her daughter and said, "Are you sure?" Rory said, "positive." So the two, minus Jess, Lorelei hadn't thought it was a good idea and Rory assured him she would be okay, went to the jailhouse. The same man was on duty and he frowned when they came in. He didn't want to get in trouble but he couldn't argue and when he saw Rory, he had so much pity that he went and opened the gate. "Hey killer, ya gots pretty ladies here for you." Dean's head snapped up, was that plural? Had Rory come to visit him? Rory left her mother at the gate, she had to do this alone. Dean saw Rory, perfect, beautiful, angelic Rory walking towards him. 

A flood of memories wiped over him. That first dance where they fell asleep together, when he had come to her at Chilton and she had told him she loved him, Suki's wedding. He scratched the last one off the list. Suki's wedding. That had been where Jess and her had first kissed. Well for now he was just thankful to see her. "Rory," he said. "Hi Dean," she said, "W-W-Well… listen I j-j-just wanted to say thanks. I mean I hate that you have to go through this, but he deserved to die. But I think you should know that I love Jess." He couldn't take much of that speech, "Lorelei told me." Rory continued, "I don't think you understood Dean. You weren't a bad boyfriend, but Jess is my soul mate. I want you to know that. I want you to believe that he would never hurt me. I know you thought that he was the one who did what Brent did. I know you planned to kill him. But you have to believe me, I love Jess and Jess loves me and we are bonded." Dean nodded. Through the bars she kissed his cheek, "You were my first kiss, my first love. Thank you." With that she left.

Something told Dean he would never see her again. 

**__**

Something else told Dean that that was the way it should be.


	8. Back to Hell

Rory put on the familiar skirt and sweater, admiring herself in the mirror. She didn't think she looked different, but perhaps the pain she had dealt with was noticeable. Her mother was still asleep and she knocked on the door, "Mom? I'm off to Luke's and then school." Lorelei nodded and muttered something. Rory checked herself in the mirror one last time and walked off to Luke's. 

Jess was waiting for her. Everyday before today he had hand delivered her coffee, but today she was going back to Hell. He hadn't seen her in her uniform in a long while, she looked beautiful. She opened the door, and he welcomed her with a good luck kiss. He gave her her coffee, and they talked while she drank it. "Let me walk you to the bus stop," he asked. She agreed. They held hands and for a while pretended nothing had happened. They sat on the bench for awhile, and finally she hugged him and they kissed and she got on the bus. She didn't know what to think about on the bus ride. A woman sat in the seat across from hers and started devouring a newspaper. Rory noticed the second-page headline, "Rapist's killer will face the big courts" She considered that. Dean going to court to face it. Rory had avoided giving a testimony at the grand jury, but she would have to testify at trial. She pulled out "Jane Eyre" and started reading, the drive seemed longer today. 

Rory saw the massive building and the non-welcoming students. She could have choked. She avoided their eye. Paris was watching her, wanting to be comforting but not knowing how to. Her and Rory had never been friends. Finally she approached her, "Gilmore, nice to have you back. We'll need to meet sometime to get you started on some stories for the Franklin." Rory smiled at her, "Sure, Paris." Paris's face turned kinder, "I'm guessing your gonna need help on the make up work?" Rory smiled, "Please?" Paris smiled too.. "Sure" 

Rory acted like nothing happened and people fell for it. Chilton was famous for it's pretending She didn't interact with very many people, just did the work, found out what she had missed and pledged to catch up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory walked into the diner after school. Jess hugged her. She opened up her books and started working and Jess brought her a large mug of coffee. "You're an angel, a god, Jess, the God of Coffee." Jess smiled, "I'm a god, that makes you the goddess," Rory smirked, "yep. Gosh I have so much work to do." Jess said, "Is that my cue to leave?" "Unless you want it to be you're cue to help me figure out my Math?" Jess left to get back to work. 

She worked for most of the evening, and then Jess and her went out. They went walking, fingers laced, throughout the town. Somehow they ended up at the same park bench where Brent had been killed. Rory hugged him and said, "Thanks Jess." He looked at her, "what for?" She smiled, "for saving me. Dean thought he did it, but you did. You're my hero Jess. I love you."


	9. LAST CHAPTER!

body { font-family: "Times New Roman"; font-style: normal; text-indent: 0in; font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal; color: #000000; text-decoration: none; text-align: left; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; font-stretch: normal; : #ffffff; } @media print { body { padding-top: 1in; padding-bottom: 1in; padding-left: 1in; padding-right: 1in; } } p, .Normal { font-family: "Times New Roman"; font-style: normal; margin-left: 0pt; text-indent: 0in; margin-top: 0pt; font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal; color: #000000; text-decoration: none; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left; margin-right: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; widows: 2; font-stretch: normal; } 

The Defense attorney was an old man, but still fierce in the courtroom. Dean's family had hired him, although they were not very rich, they had borrowed and gotten loans and the man had been hired. His name was Peter Steier. He had a clear speaking voice that seemed to entrance juries. 

"I call Lorelei Gilmore the Second to the stand."

Rory walked to the witness stand and was swore in. 

"Miss Gilmore, you were present when your rapist died, weren't you?

"Yes"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Brent came first, and Dean was not in view. Brent started to talk about what he had done, and then Dean came through the bushes with a gun. Brent said, "How many jealous boyfriends do you have that want to kill me because i bed you before they did." and then Dean started firing the gun again and again. Jess asked if we could leave and Dean let us."

"Do you know Dean?"

  
"Very well"

"Is he the type of person who would do this in all sanity?"

"No, he is not."

"Did Dean seem, insane?"

The Prosecutor called out, "Objection, calls for speculation."

"Sustained."

The questions kept coming, and endless circle in Rory's head. She saw Dean staring at her. He looked shaky and gaunt, no longer proud or happy. His life was ruined, Rory thought. She felt almost guilty. They met eyes.

"She looks beautiful," thought Dean, suddenly remembering why he had done what he had. He realized my what she was saying that she had been scared of him when he had killed Brent. Didn't she know that he would NEVER hurt her?" Their eyes met, and Dean remembered so many good times, they all came flooding back. He wondered if she was still with.. him. Dean would always blame Jess for what happened to Rory, even if Rory didn't.

(ONE WEEK LATER)

The foreman of the Jury delivered the news. The words "Not Guilty" echoed in everybody's ears. Brent's parents were crying, and they approached Dean. "You killed him! You killed him!" 

Dean glared, "Must be proud to know you rose a rapist." Dean left the courtroom with his Lawyer. Dean didn't feel like talking to the cameras. He felt like lying in his own bed. For the first time, in much to long.

THE END!

Authors Note: This is the end of this fic, but look for more! My next one will be a Trory! 


End file.
